


Tease

by PlatinumSky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumSky/pseuds/PlatinumSky
Summary: Sora spends his day turning Riku on in public.





	1. Pent-up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this story while on the bus to and from work. I just hope it turned out okay :)

              “Riku, wait!” Sora called, just as Riku was about to walk out the front door of their apartment. As Riku turned, Sora planted his lips on Riku's. Slightly shocked, Riku returned the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. Sora slipped his tongue into his mouth, and he felt his cock twitch. Sora ran his hand up Riku’s shirt, and playfully tugged on one of Riku’s nipples. Riku moaned softly into Sora's mouth. Suddenly, Sora broke the kiss and pulled his hand out of Riku's shirt.

              “Time to go.” Sora said cheerfully, patting Riku on the backside before walking out the door. Riku sighed, and followed Sora, trying to ignore the tightness in his pants.

              ---

              Sora and Riku arrived at the coffee shop where they were meeting Kairi. She had gotten there first, and was already sitting down with her drink. Sora ran over to her table like an excited puppy, leaving Riku to get both of their drinks. By the time Riku got to the table, Sora and Kairi were already deep in conversation. Riku sat down across from the two of them and tried his best to follow along.

              Riku was quickly distracted, however, by Sora's foot, which was out of its shoe, and working its way up Riku’s leg. His foot quickly found its way between Riku’s legs. Riku braced himself as Sora rubbed against him under the table, while still casually maintaining his conversation with Kairi. He tried his best to focus on the conversation, but Sora was quite adept with his feet. He could feel the tip of his cock getting wet as Sora teased up and down the shaft. Occasionally, Sora's eyes would glance over, and a little devilish smile would sneek into the corner of his mouth.

              "What do you think, Riku?" Kairi asked, distracting Riku from Sora's feet, which were still working their magic under the table.

              "I... uh... what?" Riku stuttered, unable to form a coherent train of thought.

              "C'mon Riku, wake up." Kairi said.

              "I think Riku woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Sora added.

              "Yeah... Something like that." Riku said, flustered. Kairi and Sora giggled a little, although they were both laughing for very different reasons. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He said, standing up at an awkward angle to hide his bulge from Kairi.

              ---

              As Riku was splashing his face with cold water, he saw a grinning Sora behind him in the reflection of the mirror.

              "You doing okay, Riku?" Sora said, feigning concern.

              "I'll be alright." Riku said, turning to face Sora. "What you should be worried about is what I'm gonna do to you when we get home."

              "I'm looking forward to it." Sora said, chuckling. "It's too bad we can't do whatever you're planning right here. It'd be really easy." Sora unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, exposing his bare skin. "See Riku? I don't have anything on underneath." He turned around and pulled at the waistband at the back of his pants. Riku couldn't help but look down at the clear view he now had of Sora's cute butt.

              "You know, Sora, I'm half tempted to take you right here." Riku said, hungrily eyeing Sora's backside.

              "You _could..._ But then Kairi would wonder what was taking so long" Sora let go of his pants, the waistband snapping shut, robbing Riku of his view. There was a hop in his step as Sora left the bathroom, chuckling to himself. The door closed, and Riku found himself frustrated with a tent in his pants once again. He turned back to the sink and turned on the cold water.

              ---

              Sora kept at it all day, and soon, sex was all Riku was capable of thinking about. Every chance he got, Sora would "accidentally" brush his hand up against Riku's crotch, or he would "accidentally" drop something, and have to bend over in front of Riku to pick it up, arching his back subtly every time.

              At one point in the day, Kairi suggested they get popsicles. Sora jumped on the opportunity, and whenever Kairi wasn't looking, he would make eye contact with Riku and slowly work his lips up and down the popsicle, making sure that it would hit the back of his throat.

              Riku was at his limit. Sora took his mouth off the popsicle and grinned. Riku grinned back. He was going to wreck that boy when they got home. And Sora knew it.


	2. Release

             "After you." Riku said in an ominous tone, holding the apartment door open. Sora smirked and walked through the door of their home. As soon as the door closed behind them, Sora felt Riku grab him by the wrist. Before he knew it, he was pinned with his back against the front door. Sora and Riku stared, unblinking, onto each other's eyes. Riku had both of Sora's wrists pinned above his head with one hand, and used the other hand to work its way into Sora's pants.

             With his shorts unbuttoned and zipper down, Riku had hold of Sora's cock, and was stroking gently. Sora moaned softly as Riku enjoyed every expression that crossed his face. Riku leaned in and planted his lips onto Sora's. Sora closed his eyes, and felt Riku's tongue slide into his mouth, dancing around his own. His hips were gently thrusting into Riku's hand. Just as he was starting to enjoy himself, Riku let go.

             He felt Riku's hand move up his chest and onto his shoulder. The other hand let go of his wrists, and Riku pushed him gently down to his knees, breaking their kiss. Sora opened his eyes, and found himself at eye level with Riku's crotch. He reached out and unbuckled Riku's pants, while Riku ran his hands through Sora's hair. Riku's erect cock sprung from his pants as they were pushed to the floor. Sora gently wrapped his fingers around it, leaned forward, and took the head in his mouth. He moved his head in subtle motions, back and forth, flicking it with his tongue.

             Riku tilted his head back, and closed his eyes, guiding Sora's head deeper onto his cock. His hips thrusted involuntarily, and he grunted as his cock pushed deeper into Sora's mouth. Riku's grip tightened, holding Sora's head in place. His hips thrusted faster, pounding his cock into Sora's mouth. Riku moaned, and shoved his cock to the back of Sora's throat. It pulsed, sending streams of jizz into an unsuspecting Sora's mouth. Startled, Sora barely managed to swallow Riku's load. He pulled his mouth off Riku's cock, and looked up at him.

             "Couldn't have given some warning?" Sora asked.

             "Nope." Riku said, looking down at Sora. "That was for teasing me all day."

             "Really? That was it? I thought you'd have a lot more in you than that!"

             "You're right." Before he could process it, Sora was in Riku's arms, bridal style, and heading for the bedroom. The bedroom door was closed behind them, and Sora was put down on his feet beside the bed. His shorts were jerked down, and his legs were pulled out of them. His shirt was pulled over his head, and thrown onto the floor. When Sora was naked, Riku pushed him backwards onto the bed. He took his own clothes off and climbed on top of Sora. He got in between Sora's legs, his own cock, which was now hard again, rubbed against Sora's. He pinned Sora's wrists to the bed, and passionately locked lips, pushing his tongue in, and twirling it around Sora's.

             Sora moaned into Riku's mouth, and instinctively grinded his hips against Riku's. Riku broke their kiss, and moved his lips down to Sora's neck. Sora moaned, tilting his head to the side, giving Riku better access. Riku bit gently on his neck, and Sora went to wrap his arms tightly around Riku, but Riku's grip held them firmly in place. Every instinctive movement of his arms caused Riku to tighten his grip. Sora lay there, moaning helplessly, as Riku worked his way down his body. Sora felt Riku's teeth nibble at his collarbone. Riku's lips kissed further down his chest, his tongue flicking over a nipple as it passed. As his tongue trailed its way down Sora's stomach, Riku pulled Sora's wrists down, pinning them beside his hips. Riku's tongue traveled lower, and Sora felt his cock brush gently across Riku's face. Sora moaned as Riku's tongue slid up his shaft. Riku reached the tip, and after tasting Sora's pre-cum, he wrapped his lips around it. Sora squirmed and moaned, jerking desperately against Riku's grip on his wrists as his cock was engulfed in Riku's warm mouth.

             Riku's mouth moved up and down Sora's shaft, and Sora arched his back, and bucked his hips into Riku's mouth. Riku took Sora's wrists, and moved them underneath his body. He let go, and held onto Sora's hips, pinning them to the bed, with Sora's arms stuck underneath them. He moved his mouth faster on Sora's shaft, leaving Sora moaning helplessly under him.

             "Riku..." Sora moaned in between gasps. "I'm gonna cum!" Riku kept sucking, and as Sora's moans began to reach their climax, Riku pulled his mouth off, leaving Sora gasping in need of release.

             "What's wrong Sora? Don't you like being teased?" Riku said, still pinning Sora down.

             "Riku..." Sora squirmed on the bed, eyes half shut, hardly able to think. Riku flipped Sora over onto his front, and climbed up on top of him. Riku pressed his body against Sora, his cock rubbing gently between Sora's ass cheeks. Sora moaned, lifting his ass into the air, pushing against Riku's cock.

             Riku smirked, and got off the bed. He walked over to the drawer they kept the lube in. Sora propped his ass up with his knees, while staying face down on the bed. He watched as Riku took a painfully long time applying lube to his cock. The look on Riku's face said this was deliberate. When Riku finished, he climbed onto the bed, and positioned himself on his knees, behind Sora. He grabbed Sora's ass and pushed his cock in. Sora moaned, feeling himself spread open for Riku. Riku tightened his grip on Sora, and thrusted in and out.

             Riku's thrusts quickly became aggressive. He pushed Sora flat onto his stomach, and climbed on top, pinning Sora beneath him. Sora moaned into the bed as Riku pounded his hole. Riku leaned in and sunk his teeth into Sora's neck. Sora cried out, grasping the bedsheets.

             Riku spent the next few minutes thrusting relentlessly into Sora, both of them moaning, as they lost themselves in their own pleasure. Riku pulled out of Sora, grabbed him by the hips, and forcibly flipped him onto his back. He repositioned himself between Sora's knees, lifting him by the hips, bringing his hole up to his own cock. Riku pushed inside, and immediately pounded in and out. He slid one hand off Sora hips, to wrap it around Sora's cock, pumping it in time with his own movements. Sora's was writhing around on the bed, practically screaming, his hands desperately trying to find something to cling to. He could feel his orgasm building quickly, and could tell by the moans Riku was letting out with each thrust, that Riku was getting close too.

             Sora looked up at Riku's face. Riku's mouth was half open, and sweat had flattened his bangs to his forehead, and Sora assumed that he probably looked the same. He watched as Riku thrust hard into him a few more times. Riku moaned, doubled over, and pushed himself all the way into Sora. His body convulsed, and Sora felt Riku's load pour into his ass.  Sora moaned, throwing his head back, and arching his back, as Riku's hand went into overdrive, pushing Sora over the edge. Sora screamed Riku's name, as cum shot out of his cock, hitting him in the face and chest. As his orgasm subsided, Sora collapsed, laying flat on the bed, gasping for air. Riku pulled himself out of Sora, collapsing on his back, beside Sora.

             "Remind me to tease you more often." Sora said, laughing. But Riku was already asleep. Sora quietly got off the bed to clean himself off with a nearby towel. He snuck back into bed, and snuggled up gently against Riku. Sora fell asleep watching the comforting sight of his boyfriend's chest rising up and down with each breath.


End file.
